Les démons qui sont en nous
by Tsuukki
Summary: SHIN SOUKOKU WEEK 2019 / Parce que derrière les disputes et les crises de jalousie, il y avait également des moments de complicité, des rendez-vous agréables et surtout, un amour sincère, qui parvenait à leur faire oublier les démons qui peuplaient leur passé et leur présent.
1. 01 : tickle the dragon's tail

_**to tickle the dragon's tail : **_expression anglaise signifiant littéralement "faire quelque chose qui rend une situation catastrophique".

_**note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour ! (: Bienvenue sur ce recueil Shin Soukoku, rédigé à l'occasion de la Shin Soukoku Week, qui se déroule du 05 au 11 mai ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ces quelques one-shots sur ce couple, un peu trop sous-representé à mon goût sur les fandoms français :(

_**disclaimer : **_Bungô Stray Dogs est complètement à Asagiri Kafuka ; tous les prompts de cette week ont été choisis par les modérateurs du tumblr officiel de la week que je tiens à remercier pour leur travail :')

_Et joyeux anniversaire à Atsushi, le pauvre personnage principal éclipsé par Dazai et malmené par Akutagawa ! _

* * *

**O1 – TICKLE THE DRAGON'S TAIL**

* * *

Affalé sur une table de l'Agence, deux jours après être rentré d'une mission, Atsushi ressemblait plus à un cadavre empaillé qu'à un jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

**« Et bien et bien, Atsushi, **résonna la voix taquine de Dazai, **tu tires au flanc ?**

– **...**

– **Laisse tomber, Dazai, **intervint Kunikida. **Il ne parle pas depuis ce matin. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà dans cet état. » **Le brun eut un sourire moqueur.

**« La nuit a été fatigante ? » **

Curieusement, alors qu'il espérait voir les joues du gris se colorer d'un joli rouge, le seul spectacle qu'il put admirer vu celui d'un Atsushi qui tentait de plus en plus de se fondre avec la table en bois en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

**« Au contraire ? C'est le manque qui te met dans cet état ? ****» **Nouveaux murmures incompréhensibles.

**« ****Je ne pense pas que tes sous-entendus douteux améliorent la chose, **commenta Kunikida.

– **Il semble que non... Mais au moins je sais où est le problème ! **

– **Vraiment ? **

– **Regarde. » **Le brun se pencha vers son subordonné. **« Je parie que tout ça à un lien avec ce cher Akutagawa non ? »**

La confirmation ne se fit pas attendre : le gris se liquéfia instantanément.

**« Tu vois ! Et si ce n'est pas un problème lié à leurs activités nocturnes, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une dispute ! Alors dis-moi, Atsushi, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »**

Le susnommé se releva pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation et protesta :

**« Rien du tout ! » **La vitesse à laquelle il défendit son petit ami eut pour effet de faire sourire le brun qui tenta quand même de rester sérieux.

**« Alors c'est toi le fautif ? »**

Atsushi se laissa retomber sur la table en marmonant de nouveaux mots inintelligibles.

**« Je prends ça pour un oui !**

– **Tu devrais rester en dehors de tout ça, Dazai, **intervint Kunikida. **C'est personnel.**

– **Maiiiiis Kunikida... On n'a pas de travail, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe ! Et je suis très curieux de savoir ce que ce cher Atsushi a bien pu faire pour fâcher Akutagawa. »**

Le principal concerné releva la tête avec une moue boudeuse.

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute directement... **

– **Ah oui ? **

– **Comment j'étais supposé deviner qu'elle allait m'embrasser ? »**

L'argenté avait élevé la voix, si bien que Akiko et Fukuzawa passèrent la tête hors de leurs bureaux respectifs avec curiosité. Dazai et Kunikida fixèrent le jeune homme avec intérêt.

**« Hoho, nous avons là un adultère ? **demanda Dazai avec un grand sourire amusé.

– **Non ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! **

– **Qui est « elle » ? **intervint Kunikida.

– **La fille de notre précédent client qu'Atsushi a dû protéger, **répondit le brun comme s'il était concerné. **Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas surpris, **ricana-t-il ensuite. **C'était prévisible.**

– **Ça ne l'était pas ! **

– **Bien sûr que si ! Comment une jeune fille pure de dix-sept ans aurait pû résister au charme d'un jeune détective de dix-huit ans ? Tu aurais dû t'en douter ! »**

Atsushi soupira d'agacement tandis que Kunikida assénait un coup de poing sur la tête de Dazai pour le calmer un petit pei.

**« La seule chose dont je pouvais me douter, c'était que Ryunosuke allait être jaloux ! **se défendit le gris. **C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas dit la nature de ma mission ! **

– **Tu as vraiment joué avec le feu donc, **résuma Kunikida. **Accepter une mission de protection d'une jeune femme sans en informer son partenaire, c'est risqué.**

– **Comment je pouvais deviner que la mafia se trouverait dans le coin ?**

– **La mafia est **_**forcément **_**non loin de son territoire. Le bâtiment en est en dehors mais ils devaient vérifier les alentours. »**

Atsushi soupira devant la logique implacable de Dazai. Il savait qu'il avait lui-même provoqué la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il estimait quand même avoir joui d'une exceptionnelle malchance. Et maintenant, son petit ami refusait cordialement de lui adresser la parole. Il n'avait pas rompu – heureusement – mais le jeune détective savait qu'il allait devoir assurer pour se rattraper.

.::.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était actuellement planté devant l'appartement d'Akutagawa, attendant que ce dernier daigne lui ouvrir. Il avait sonné approximativement six fois à la porte et retentait toutes les minutes environ. Selon ses calculs, cela prendrait encore quelques minutes avant que son petit ami ne cède et ne lui ouvre la porte. Il n'avait aucune patience, et même s'il essayait de tout son cœur de ne pas craquer, il finirait par laisser parler son exaspération.

Finalement, Akutagawa céda au bout de neuf minutes et treize secondes d'après sa montre. Il ouvrit la porte brutalement et jeta un regard noir à son petit ami qui lui faisait face avec un sourire angélique. Avec l'aide de Rashômon, il agrippa le détective et le ramena en bas de l'immeuble où il résidait, sans violence cependant (ce qui était une bonne chose, il ne devait pas être si énervé que ça).

Atsushi revint cependant à la charge et il ne lui fallut cette fois que trois minutes pour le refaire craquer.

**« Arrête de sonner à ma porte ! **râla le mafieux avec son habituel air agacé.

– **Tu n'a qu'à m'ouvrir la porte pour que j'arrête, ce n'est pas une grande épreuve ! » **Le noir roula des yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **finit-il par lâcher.

– **Je viens m'excuser ! » **Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire contrit. **« Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher la nature de la mission que je devais effectuer. Mais je savais que tu serais jaloux. **

– **...**

– **Et je t'assure que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. Elle m'a embrassé mais je l'ai repoussée. »**

Akutagawa le fixait toujours d'un air blasé mais Atsushi savait que ses mots arrivaient jusqu'à son cerveau et son cœur. De toute façon, il avait encore sa technique infaillible en réserve

**« Tu sais que je n'aime que toi en plus. » **asséna-t-il avec un grand sourire angélique.

Avec ça, il était sûr que son petit ami ne bouderait pas plus longtemps. Il évitait au maximum d'utiliser cette technique (lâche) et la gardait en réserve pour les cas de haute importance. Comme celui-ci. Ryunosuke soupira, roula à nouveau les yeux mais ouvrit un peu plus largement la porte de son appartement pour le laisser rentrer.

Atsushi s'exécuta avec un léger rire, et déposa en passant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Le malentendu était dissipé, pour cette fois.


	2. 02 : out of character

_**out of character (ooc) : **_lorsqu'un personnage est représenté avec un caractère complètement différent de celui qu'il a dans l'œuvre originale.

_**note de l'auteur :**_ Deuxième jour, deuxième prompt, sur quelque chose que je n'aime pas du tout en général et que j'ai toujours peur de faire : l'OOC. Malgré tout, je me suis bien amusée avec ce texte, j'ai pu caser quelques scènes que je trouve assez amusantes :') Ce texte tient plus de la parodie qu'autre chose en réalité, vu que j'ai vraiment forcé le trait, l'OOC ce n'est pas forcément inverser les caractères des personnages, maiis j'avais envie de caser une phrase absolument donc voilà x') Petite dédicace à **Black Fluff** qui en est à l'origine :)

_**disclaimer : **_Bungô Stray Dogs est complètement à Asagiri Kafuka ; tous les prompts de cette week ont été choisis par les modérateurs du tumblr officiel de la week que je tiens à remercier pour leur travail !

_Et merci à **Aethyan** pour son follow et sa mise en favori !_

* * *

**O2 – OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC)**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres à Yokohama. Le ciel était bleu, sans le moindre nuage pour le perturber, et le feuillage des arbres bruissait tranquillement au gré du vent. La matinée était ensoleillée, les températures étaient élevées mais pas trop non plus. Bref, la journée était parfaite.

Les rues du centre-ville étaient pleines de monde, chacun ayant profité du beau temps pour s'offrir une petite virée sympathique dans les boutiques, les parcs ou le bord de mer. Les enfants riaient, leurs parents souriaient et le bonheur emplissait la ville, chassant l'espace d'une journée les tracas du quotidien.

Au milieu de tout ça, une personne se baladait, l'air sombre. Son visage était fermé, ses lèvres figées dans une moue boudeuse, comme si elle en voulait au soleil d'être sorti de son sommeil derrière les nuages. Elle avançait vite et foudroyait du regard tout ceux qui la regardaient un peu trop longtemps. Ses mains étaient rentrées dans son pantalon noir, et ses cheveux gris brillaient sous la lumière omniprésente.

Arrivant dans une ruelle pleine de monde, elle soupira mais se résigna à la traverser. Elle tomba alors sur une silhouette familière, qu'elle essaya d'éviter, en vain. En l'apercevant, celle-ci se mit à faire de grands signes joyeux et se dirigea en sautillant vers lui.

**« Atsushi ! Te voilà ! »**

La silhouette, qui n'était d'autre que celle d'Osamu Dazai, détective exaspérant de l'Agence des Détectives Armés, alla avec joie à la rencontre de son subordonné susnommé, Atsushi Nakajima. Celui-ci se renfrogna en le voyant arriver.

**« Je te cherchais ! **sourit le détective brun.

– **Ce n'était pas la peine, **répliqua sèchement le gris. **Je sais me repérer dans la ville et aller l'Agence.**

– **Pas la peine d'être si sec voyons ! Et je ne te cherchais pas pour ça. Je voulais que tu m'aides à installer le système de suicide que je viens d'acheter en pièces détachés !**

– **Débrouillez-vous seul. Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à un tel spectacle. » **Osamu soupira dramatiquement.

**« Oh, Atsushi, tu es si méchant ! J'ignore comment Akutagawa fait pour rester avec toi. »**

Le jeune détective soupira à la mention de son petit ami et roula les yeux. Il détestait que son camarade de l'Agence et accessoirement supérieur fasse des allusions au fait qu'il fréquentait une personne au caractère diamétralement opposé au sien. Oui, Ryunosuke et lui étaient différents, mais quelle importance ?

Il laissa le brun se débrouiller seul pour son stupide suicide et reprit son chemin, en direction de l'immeuble qui accueillait les bureaux de l'Agence des Détectives Armés. Il monta les marches en vitesse et poussa la porte d'entrée. Les autres détectives étaient déjà installés et relevèrent la tête pour le saluer.

**« Bonjour petit, **fit Kunikida.

– **Mm. » **fut la seule réponse du "petit". Il s'installa sur une chaise inoccupée et balaya la paperasse accumulée un peu partout du regard. **« On a beaucoup de travail pour une fois non ?**

– **Il faut bien payer les réparations qu'on a dû faire à cause de la dernière attaque de la mafia. » **répondit l'homme à lunettes.

Dernière attaque qui remontait à à peine deux jours, pourtant rien dans la pièce ne l'indiquait. Les meubles étaient déjà réparés, les murs repeints et les fenêtres impeccables. L'Agence avait ses contacts, cela se voyait.

Atsushi attrapa une feuille et parcourut la demande. Une demande d'escorte, pas très bien rémunérée mais qui suffirait quand même à payer les nouvelles fenêtres. Il interrogea Kunikida à ce sujet, qui l'autorisa à s'en charger, à condition que Kenji l'accompagne. L'argenté était assez vexé et ennuyé de cette condition : il pouvait largement se débrouiller seul, et il n'aimait pas vraiment le blondinet. Il était trop naïf à son goût.

La mission allait être longue.

.::.

Il rentra chez lui six heures plus tard, épuisé. Le blond était infatigable, il avait couru partout durant toute la mission, tandis qu'Atsushi tentait de rester sérieux. L'opération s'était bien déroulée, un miracle au vu du caractère de Kenji, mais il regrettait de l'avoir acceptée. Il aurait peut-être dû accepter d'aider Dazai à se suicider finalement.

En poussant la porte de son appartement, il se rendit compte que la lumière y était allumée. Sachant pertinemment qu'il l'avait éteinte en partant, il n'y avait que deux explications possibles : soit il y avait un cambrioleur, soit il y avait son petit ami.

Il espérait que c'était un cambrioleur.

**« Atsushi ! J'ai fait des pancakes ! » **résonna la voix bien trop enjouée d'Akutagawa, en provenance de sa cuisine.

Il soupira. Raté. Retirant ses chaussures, il aperçut la tête souriante de son petit ami qui sortait de la cuisine.

**« Je les ai fait avec amour, j'espère que tu aimeras !**

– **J'ai déjà envie de vomir. » **marmonna le détective en avançant jusqu'au salon.

Il s'installa devant sa table basse et attendit que son idiot de copain lui apporte les pancakes dont il lui avait parlé. Lesdits pancakes étaient aussi horribles que ce qu'il pensait : colorés en rose avec un colorant ridicule, le mafieux niais avait même été jusqu'à dessiner des cœurs avec de la crème dessus.

Bon sang, comment parvenait-il à aimer un homme aussi mielleux et guimauve ? Même son pouvoir, Rashômon, pourtant craint par certains qui l'imaginaient comme un démon malfaisant, était plus proche d'une peluche, sauf qu'il n'était pas moelleux. La créature était d'ailleurs présente à ses côtés, lui donnant de petits coups de têtes comme pour réclamer une caresse.

Atsushi finit par lui accorder l'objet de sa demande et le démon-peluche se posa sur ses cheveux, heureux. Akutagawa s'installa à ses côtés et posa à son tour sa tête contre son épaule. Atsushi esquissa un demi-sourire. Certes, son petit ami était mielleux, mais il appréciait ces moments.

.::.

**« J'ai fait un rêve terrible, **lâcha Atsushi, le lendemain, alors qu'il sortait avec Akutagawa au bord de la mer.

– **Toi aussi ? **répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

– **Je devenais comme toi, grincheux et méchant.**

– **Et moi je devenais comme toi, guimauve et souriant. »**

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant de grincer d'une seule voix :

**« Quelle horreur ! »**


	3. 03 : scars

_**scars : **_employé ici dans son sens le plus littéral, pas besoin de plus d'explications je pense !

_**note de l'auteur : **_On est au troisième jour donc au troisième prompt, j'ai essayé au maximum de faire des textes un peu mignons pour cette week mais bon, comme vous vous en doutez, c'est pas facile avec ce genre de prompt :') j'ai quand même essayé, dites moi si ça vous fait trop vomir des arc-en-ciel djdj

_**disclaimer : **_Bungô Stray Dogs est complètement à Asagiri Kafuka ; tous les prompts de cette week ont été choisis par les modérateurs du tumblr officiel de la week que je tiens à remercier pour leur travail !

_**avertissement : **_ce texte contient de légers spoilers sur l'arc ADA vs Port Mafia et sur le film Dead Apple, ainsi que de légères mentions de torture psychologique et physique (mais c'est du hurt/comfort donc ça finit bien !).

* * *

**O3 – SCARS**

* * *

Atsushi avait toujours eu conscience des cicatrices d'Akutagawa. Il savait qu'elles étaient présentes, omniprésentes même. Sur le plan physique ou sur le plan moral, Akutagawa était un homme brisé, qui avait volé en éclats et dont les morceaux s'étaient recollés de manière imparfaite, couturant de cicatrices sa peau et son cœur.

Pendant longtemps, il avait eu peur de ces cicatrices et de ce qu'elles signifiaient. Il avait été effrayé par les blessures qui les avaient causées, et les souvenirs qu'il garderait ancrés en lui.

Akutagawa avait tenté de les lui cacher au début, ces cicatrices. Il avait essayé de ne pas les lui montrer, même si Atsushi les avait déjà entraperçues, derrière la haine et le désir de reconnaissance que le mafieux avait manifestés. Très vite après leur première rencontre, il avait pu voir ces marques du passé.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il avait pu les comprendre. Il avait pu leur associer, à chacune, une cause. Parfois, elles provenaient de l'abandon auquel il avait fait face alors qu'il était jeune. D'autres fois, elles provenaient de tout ce qu'il avait enduré lorsqu'il avait rejoint la mafia portuaire. Si Atsushi pouvait s'identifier à la première cause, il était démuni face à la deuxième. Il savait que, même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne pourrait jamais imaginer ce qu'Akutagawa avait enduré au sein de la mafia.

Certaines cicatrices également, les matérielles surtout, venaient aussi de ce qu'il avait connu lors de ses diverses missions. Celles-là aussi, Atsushi ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer ce qui les avait causées.

Atsushi savait aussi qu'il en avait causé certaines. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus, sur le porte-conteneur de la mafia, il lui avait infligé nombre de blessures qu'il regrettait. La première fois qu'il avait vu celles-ci, ces cicatrices de blessures que ses griffes avaient causées, il avait été submergé par la honte. Son petit ami l'avait rassuré, lui avait dit que ces blessures n'étaient rien à part des marques du passé, et qu'il n'y faisait même pas attention. Le détective était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, mais ce mensonge lui faisait quand même du bien. Il lui permettait d'oublier à quel point il avait pu blesser la personne qui était aujourd'hui l'une des plus importantes pour lui.

Akutagawa, lui, n'avait pas conscience des cicatrices d'Atsushi avant de se rapprocher de lui. À ses yeux, au début, le jeune homme n'était que l'une de ses cibles, un jeune homme doté d'un pouvoir qu'il devait capturer. Une tête mise à prix. Une récompense qu'il devait apporter la mafia.

Il pensait que le jeune homme aux cheveux gris était une personne bien différente de lui. Une personne qui ne savait pas, et ne saurait jamais ce qu'il vivait ou avait vécu. Alors, quand il avait appris que le tigre-garou était un orphelin comme lui, il avait été surpris. Il ne pensait pas que le gris et lui avaient cet aspect de la vie en commun.

Il avait aussi été surpris la première fois qu'il avait vu les cicatrices que portait Atsushi sur son corps. Elles étaient différentes des siennes, évidemment, et pourtant si semblables. Il s'agissait aussi de marques qui témoignaient de la violence qu'il y avait eu dans leurs vies.

En apprenant à connaître le jeune homme, Akutagawa avait appris les causes de ces cicatrices. C'était au cours de toutes les années qu'il avait passées dans son orphelinat qu'il avait reçu toutes l

ses cicatrices visibles physiquement, lorsque les responsables le punissaient, lorsque ses camarades le rejetaient. Les autres, les cicatrices invisibles, venaient des conséquences de ces mauvais traitements, de ces rejets injustifiés à ses yeux. Les expériences de Shibusawa, et le crime qu'elles avaient poussé Atsushi à commettre, avaient aussi abîmé l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque, et l'adulte qu'il devenait aujourd'hui.

Alors, non, les cicatrices d'Atsushi n'étaient pas comparables aux siennes. Mais elles créaient un autre point commun entre eux : ils portaient tous les deux les marques de leur passé, des marques qui ne quitteraient jamais leur peau. Des marques qui leur rappelleraient jour après jour ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comme si leurs souvenirs ne suffisaient pas.

Comme s'il fallait les faire souffrir un peu plus, en leur laissant des stigmates qui, parfois, de manière presque surnaturelle, devenaient douloureux à nouveau. Sans la moindre explication logique, juste pour raviver leurs souvenirs, pour serrer un peu leur cœur et abîmer un peu plus leur esprit.

Akutagawa se souvenait des longues nuits d'insomnies passées à revivre les moments de sa vie les plus douloureux. A se repasser encore et encore des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Pendant plusieurs années, au moins une fois par semaine, il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, hanté par ces souvenirs.

Atsushi aussi, auparavant, ne pouvait parfois pas dormir lorsque les responsables de son orphelinat revenaient peupler son quotidien, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre et qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Et, malgré ses tentatives de se persuader qu'ils n'étaient que le produit de son imagination, lorsque cela arrivait, il était sûr de ne pas se reposer de la nuit. Seule la lumière du jour pouvait les faire disparaître.

Ces nuits sans sommeil avaient longtemps peuplé leur quotidien, mais ils avaient fini par y trouver une échappatoire. Lorsque les adultes de l'orphelinat d'Atsushi venaient se moquer de lui, la présence rassurante et inquiétante en même temps d'Akutagawa parvenait à les chasser. Et lorsque le passé de Ryunosuke revenait le hanter, le sourire d'Atsushi chassait même les plus terribles de ses souvenirs.

Atsushi et Akutagawa avaient peu de points communs. Bien au contraire, ils étaient plutôt opposés leur caractère, leur manière d'être, même leur apparence physique les présentaient comme de parfaits contraires. Mais parmi les rares similarités qu'ils avaient, il y avait leurs cicatrices. Ces marques, terribles symboles de leur passé, qui avaient pourtant permis de les rapprocher, et même de s'aimer.


	4. 04 : BEAST

_**BEAST**_: l'un des (nombreux) light novel officiel, rédigé par Asagiri Kafuka et illustré par Sango Harukawa. C'est un light novel AU, c'est-à-dire un univers alternatif dans lequel les rôles s'inversent : Atsushi devint un membre de la mafia portuaire, recueilli par Dazai qui n'a jamais quitté la mafia, tandis qu'Akutagawa est un membre de l'ADA, recueilli par Oda, qui a quitté la mafia avant les événements de Mimic (qui ont néanmoins eu lieu). L'histoire suit Akutagawa dans son combat contre la mafia, qui retient sa soeur Gin depuis des années.

_**note de l'auteur : **_et pour le quatrième jour, on part sur un long message yay ! :') ça va être un peu long mais lisez jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaît, ça vous aidera à comprendre ! Donc, ce quatrième jour portera sur BEAST, l'un des plus récents light novels de BSD (le plus récent même je crois ?), je vous ai donné un résumé très très sommaire pour introduire l'oeuvre si vous ne la connaissiez pas déjà. BEAST n'a aucune traduction à ce jour, même pas en anglais (malheureusement) mais, il est possible de trouver un résumé très complet sur le tumblr de looking-for-stray-dogs, alimenté d'extraits (merci à elle pour ce super cadeau qui est d'une grande aide). Il est assez long (7 000 mots) donc je vous conseille de vous poser pour le lire ! Mon texte ne spoilera rien de majeur dans BEAST. J'ai lu le résumé dans les grandes lignes afin de savoir un peu quel était l'histoire des personnages dans cette version, et j'ai rédigé un prompt qui ne vous spoilera rien normalement, à part de petites informations sur les personnages dans cet univers. Vous risquez juste d'être un peu perdus quant au rôle des personnages mais j'ai essayé de rester claire ddjdj Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de lire le résumé sur tumblr pour comprendre ce prompt.

_**disclaimer : **_BSD est la propriété de Asagiri Kafuka ; les prompts sont réalisés par les modérateurs de la week que je remercie pour leur travail ! Et un grand merci également à looking-for-stray-dogs sur tumblr pour son super résumé de BEAST !

_**attention : **_mentions de blessures et de sang (rien de violent don't worry)

**_nb : _**la première phrase est tirée de BEAST, c'est une véritable réplique d'Atsushi.

_Et merci à Kaz__emarune pour le follow et la mise en favori !_

* * *

**O4 – BEAST**

* * *

_**« Si Dazai t'avait recruté à ma place... peut-être que tout serait différent. »**_

En prononçant ces mots, Atsushi eut une étrange sensation au fond de lui. Une sensation profonde, qui le surprit. Comme si ces mots avaient une signification plus grande. Il détailla le jeune homme qui lui faisait face un instant, son visage neutre, sa veste déchirée et son costume rayé noir, avant d'esquisser un faible sourire. Non, ce type n'avait pas sa place à la mafia. Il en était persuadé.

L'univers de la mafia était un univers sombre dans lequel les forts survivent, et les faibles ployent devant eux. C'était la première chose que Dazai lui avait dit, lorsqu'il l'avait amené pour la première fois au quartier général de la mafia. Une phrase que Ôgai Mori avait approuvé d'un signe de tête, avec un sourire satisfait. Sans doute était-il celui qui l'avait enseignée à Dazai lui même.

Il eut une pensée presque compatissante pour cet homme, aujourd'hui décédé depuis quatre longues années, qui avait formé un enfant si redoutable qu'il avait pris sa place. Il avait peu côtoyé Mori, mais avait compris qu'une grande partie des principes et des connaissances de Dazai provenaient de lui. Il avait également entendu de nombreuses rumeurs au sujet de ce parrain qu'il avait peu connu : il avait succédé de manière assez incongrue au précédent parrain, alors qu'il n'était que son médecin. Nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient que Mori avait tué son prédécesseur pour prendre sa place. Atsushi ne désirait pas se prononcer, il n'avait de toute manière vu l'homme à l'oeuvre que pendant six mois, mais ces rumeurs en avaient amené d'autres dans son esprit. Si Dazai avait été formé par Mori et appliquait ses principes, avait-il usé de la même méthode pour lui succéder ?

Évidemment, personne n'oserait jamais remettre en cause la légitimité d'Osamu Dazai en tant que parrain. En quatre ans, il avait fait de la mafia portuaire l'une des plus puissantes organisations de la pègre du Japon et tout le monde reconnaissait sa force, ainsi que celle de son second, Chuuya Nakahara. Mais dans l'ombre, telles étaient les rumeurs qui couraient, et Atsushi ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il devait en penser.

**« Eh. »**

La voix de la personne qui lui faisait face le tira de ses pensées. Le bicolore le dévisageait avec un regard glacial, la créature qui constituait son pouvoir prête à le défendre au moindre mouvement d'Atsushi.

**« Tu aurais pu profiter de mon inattention pour me tuer, **lâcha ce dernier.

– **Ce n'aurait pas été très correct de ma part. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. **

– **Parce que tu es un détective, et que les détectives sauvent des vies au lieu d'en prendre ? **se moqua légèrement le gris.

– **Non. Parce que je suis humain et que je respecte la vie humaine. »**

La réplique eut le mérite de déstabiliser le mafieux dont le sourire s'effaça, pour laisser apparaître une mine sérieuse.

**« Laisse-moi passer, **continua le noir.

– **Hors de question. **

– _**Oui, Atsushi, ne le laisse pas passer, **_confirma la voix doucereuse de Dazai, en provenance de son oreillette. _**Tout n'est pas encore prêt. »**_

Cette intervention intempestive, de la part d'une personne qui se trouvait loin du champ de bataille, aurait pu en agacer plus d'un. Mais Atsushi côtoyait la personne en question depuis quatre ans et demi, aussi avait-il l'habitude de ce comportement de la part de son supérieur et sauveur.

**« Si tu refuses, je peux passer par la force aussi. **

– **Tu peux toujours essayer. » **Les deux hommes prirent leurs appuis et se défièrent longuement du regard. Aucun d'eux deux ne désirait attaquer le premier.

**« Je peux te poser une question ? » **Akutagawa brisa à nouveau le silence le premier.

**« Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y, je t'en prie.**

– **Regrettes-tu d'avoir tué tous ces gens ? »**

Atsushi fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le détective l'interroge sur cet aspect de sa vie de mafieux. Sur le travail ingrat qu'il effectuait pour le bien de l'organisation qui l'avait recueilli.

**« Non, **finit-il par répondre. **Je les ais tués car ils menaçaient la mafia portuaire. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils auraient pu tuer plusieurs de mes camarades. **

– **Mes camarades aussi ? Tous les membres de l'Agence qui ont péri sous les crocs et les griffes du Faucheur Blanc, ils menaçaient la mafia ?**

– **Bien sûr. Si tu essayes par des moyens détournés de savoir si je m'en veux d'avoir tué tes amis de l'Agence, non. Plutôt que de tenter de trouver des raisons de ne pas me tuer... » **Il s'élança. **« Essaye déjà de ne pas mourir ! »**

Il se métamorphosa en tigre et asséna un coup de griffes fatal à son adversaire qui esquiva de justesse et envoya son propre démon à l'attaque. La créature était rapide, et sa qualité de métamorphe lui permettait d'esquiver aisément les coups du tigre, et de riposter presque aussitôt. Mais Atsushi était entraîné, et la plupart des coups ne le touchaient pas. Cependant, ses griffes et ses crocs étaient inutiles face à une telle créature aussi tenta-t-il de se rapprocher d'Akutagawa.

Le jeune homme se tenait loin du combat, dans l'objectif de ne pas se prendre de coup perdu, et s'éloigna en le voyant se rapprocher avant de rappeler son démon. Le mafieux était néanmoins rapide et parvint à lui donner un coup de griffe, avant d'encaisser à son tour une attaque de la créature qui toucha son dos.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. Atsushi conserva sa forme de tigre et sentit les blessures de son dos se refermer ; son adversaire en revanche, saignait abondamment de son bras droit, où les griffes du tigre blanc avaient pénétré sa chair.

**« Une capacité de régénération extrêmement rapide..., **souffla le noir en constatant que les blessures de son adversaire avaient disparu. **Je comprends d'où tu tiens ta réputation. »**

Dazai avait aussi été impressionné par sa capacité de régénération la première fois. Atsushi en avait été très fier mais il avait vite regretté de posséder un tel pouvoir. Cela avait permis au jeune parrain de l'entraîner sans la moindre retenue, sans qu'il doive se contrôler au niveau de la violence pour ne pas tuer son subordonné. Cette période restait gravée dans l'esprit d'Atsushi comme la pire depuis qu'il appartenait à la mafia. Même si l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits, il avait souffert à un point inimaginable.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et observa son adversaire. Il était talentueux aussi. Il avait incontestablement été entraîné par quelqu'un de doué. Mais Atsushi avait confiance en ses capacités : il lui était supérieur. Il gagnerait ce combat sans aucun doute.

La créature noire auréolée de rouge se dressa et disparut de son champ de vision à une vitesse impressionnante. Atsushi activa rapidement son pouvoir mais ne put venir à bout de sa transformation : la créature l'attrapa par le pied et l'envoya à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Alors qu'il essayait de se relever et de reprendre ses repères, il réalisa que son adversaire se tenait juste devant lui. Le détective l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui ; il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes dans le même mouvement.

Atsushi fut complètement déstabilisé par le brusque baiser et ne put se soustraire au coup de poing savamment placé dans son estomac qui suivit. Il comprit que son adversaire avait renoncé à l'idée de le blesser avec sa créature : les capacités de régénération du tigre lui permettaient de refermer immédiatement ses blessures. En revanche, face à des coups de poings ou de pieds, sa capacité était nettement moins utile.

Ses esprits retrouvés, il parvint à arrêter le coup suivant et riposta à son tour. Sa victoire allait être plus difficile, finalement.


	5. 05 : constellations

_**constellations** : _ça va ça je pense :')

_**note de l'auteur** : _Cinquième jour, cinquième thème, vous avez l'habitude ! Un thème assez simple aujourd'hui comparé à hier, mais je ne suis pas trop satisfaite du rendu final de mon texte :') J'ai improvisé un truc quoi, ç'a viré en OOC à la fin j'ai pas compris x') (Tsuuki, dépassée par ses textes rip)

**_disclaimer : _**Bungô Stray Dogs est complètement à Asagiri Kafuka ; tous les prompts de cette week ont été choisis par les modérateurs du tumblr officiel de la week que je tiens à remercier pour leur travail !

* * *

**O5 – CONSTELLATIONS**

* * *

**« Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir. » **lâcha Atsushi, alors qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe aux côtés de son petit ami, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Il adorait observer les étoiles, et profitait de chaque nuit dégagée pour aller les observer.

**« Tu sais ce qui est magnifique aussi ? » **demanda Akutagawa d'une voix atone.

La réponse surprit Atsushi, ils venaient ici régulièrement depuis plusieurs mois mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son petit ami faire une réflexion. D'ordinaire, le mafieux restait silencieux ; et Atsushi parlait peu lui aussi. Ils savouraient ainsi un instant de complicité, dans le silence immaculé de la nuit.

**« Quoi donc ? » **finit-il par demander. Ryunosuke plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ; le détective ne put cependant pas entendre sa réponse, car une autre voix résonna dans la nuit.

**« Stop ! »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix, qui était un... buisson. Avec un soupir, Akutagawa envoya Rashômon entre les branches du végétal et remonta, tel une canne à pêche, un Osamu Dazai tout sourire, ainsi qu'un Chuuya Nakahara visiblement très agacé.

**« C'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute, **grommela le rouquin lorsque la créature les reposa à terre.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là ? **interrogea Ryunosuke de son habituelle voix neutre, un peu agacée cependant.

– **On vous espionne ! ~ » **Le culot de Dazai le subjuguerait toujours, songea le détective.

**« Rectification, **intervint Chuuya. **Il vous espionne, et moi je me retrouve emporté dans ses problèmes.**

– **Tu étais partant ! » **signala le brun à cette réflexion. L'autre marmonna quelque chose qui ne semblait pas être très poli. « **Quoiqu'il en soit, **reprit Osamu, **ça ne va pas du tout là. »**

Les deux subordonnés de Dazai le dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

**« Non mais franchement Akutagawa, « tu sais ce qui est magnifique aussi ? »? Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir à notre cher Atsushi ce genre de phrases toutes faites ! » **Le mafieux aux cheveux bicolores ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son ancien supérieur était déjà parti dans une tirade enflammée. **« Il faut être plus original que ça ! Que ce soit plus recherché ! Déjà que vous vous parlez à peine... J'ai parfois l'impression que votre relation est aussi plate que la vie amoureuse de Kunikida ! **

– **Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous nous espionnez ? **releva Atsushi, atteré.

– **C'est au moins la dixième fois, **précisa Chuuya.

– **Et vous le laissez faire ? **interrogea Akutagawa.

– **Non... Il le fait quand je ne suis pas là. On est juste tombés sur vous par hasard et il a voulu vous suivre. »**

Atsushi nota mentalement qu'il avait des choses à demander à son supérieur. Depuis quand fréquentait-il régulièrement un membre de la mafia ? Pendant ce temps, Dazai continuait sa diatribe enthousiaste.

**« Il faut mettre plus d'amour ! Plus de sensations ! De sentiments ! » **À l'entendre, on aurait dit un coach romantique. Chuuya soupira longuement avant de ramasser un caillou sur le sol et de le lui lancer violemment. Le détective l'esquiva sans même marquer une pause dans son discours ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus le rouquin. **« Je te préviens Akutagawa, ne t'avise pas de lui dire qu'il est aussi magnifique que les étoiles ! C'est terriblement cliché et guimauve ! Pas du tout ton style d'ailleurs. » **Le mafieux joignit ses efforts à ceux de son supérieur pour faire taire l'horripilant détective, envoyant Rashômon pour tenter de l'attraper, en vain également. **« Sois plus original ! »**

Atsushi resta en retrait, tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux tentatives de meurtre de plus en plus violentes commises par les deux mafieux, et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé avec un sourire désabusé. Il préférait les soirées plus tranquilles, celles où il pouvait se perdre dans l'immensité des astres, bercé par la présence de son petit ami.

Mais il se demandait si, d'une certaine manière, Dazai n'essayait pas de réellement les aider. Ce n'était pas évident bien sûr, mais cela partait sûrement d'une bonne intention à l'origine.

Enfin, peut-être qu'il extrapolait un peu trop, tout simplement.

Il observa les trois hommes – qui ressemblaient plus à des gamins qu'à des hommes matures – qui semblaient s'être enfin calmés. Chuuya avait visiblement réussi à frapper Dazai et Akutagawa avait repris son calme.

**« Bon, laissez-nous maintenant. » **ordonna le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores.

Le mafieux aux cheveux roux haussa un sourcil, l'air de s'offusquer du fait qu'un de ses subordonnés lui donne des ordres mais ne protesta pas et entraîna à sa suite Dazai qui donnait toujours des conseils stupides à Akutagawa.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement une fois qu'ils furent partis Atsushi se rapprocha de lui et attrapa sa main pour l'apaiser.

**« On est enfin tranquilles...**, souffla le noir.

– **Alors, **lança Atsushi pour le taquiner, **je suis **_**aussi **_**magnifique que les étoiles ? » **Il put sentir son petit ami se raidir et l'entendit marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Avec un léger sourire, il se rapprocha de lui, presque amusé de le sentir reculer pour éviter tout contact physique (qu'il clamait haut et fort détester, même si Atsushi avait quelques fois réussi à obtenir des câlins de sa part).

**« Tout ça c'est de la faute de ****Dazai****..., **râla-t-il, bien qu'il manquait de crédibilité étant donné que l'argenté savait à quel point il respectait le brun, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

– **Allons, ne rejette pas la faute sur lui. » **s'amusa Atsushi.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, qui finit par accepter son étreinte et l'attira un peu plus contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. Ils retournèrent ensuite s'installer à leur place habituelle, celle qu'ils occupaient avant d'être interrompus par les deux anciens partenaires. Atsushi déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ryunosuke et continua de serrer sa main, ravi de constater que le mafieux n'essayait pas de soustraire à son étreinte.

**« ****Atsushi****...**

– **Oui ? **

– **Tu es **_**plus **_**magnifique que les étoiles. »**

La lumière pâle que renvoyaient les constellations au-dessus d'eux rendait parfaitement visibles les rougeurs sur leurs joues respectives.


	6. 06 : bokura

_**bokura** : _ending de Dead Apple, interprété par Lucklife. Le thème correspond aux six vers suivants : _We look up from fighting / And start to become our new selves / My empty palms / Take your hands / Towards the path / That my heart knows I should go_

**_note de l'auteur :_ **Avant-dernier jour héhé, et accessoirement le thème qui m'a le plus embêtée, des paroles vraiment ? Enfin, j'ai réussi à faire un petit song-texte que j'espère sympathique ! J'ai traduit en français les vers originaux pour que ça colle mieux au texte, j'ai dû les reformuler un peu mais je pense que le sens est conservé ! (j'espère ^^;;) Et merci pour les 100 vues !

_**disclaimer : **_BSD est à Asagiri Kafuka ; les thèmes ont été choisis par les modérateurs de la Shin Soukoku Week ; merci à eux !

_On voit Gin et Aku dans le nouvel épisode de BSD, i'm so happy :')_

* * *

**O6 – BOKURA (LUCKLIFE)**

* * *

Akutagawa planta ses yeux gris dans le ciel masqué par les nuages. Son corps entier était douloureux, et même la froideur de l'asphalte sur lequel il était allongé ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Son bras droit le lançait violemment, probablement brisé. Quant à ses jambes, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient en plomb, tant il ne parvenait pas à les bouger malgré tous ses efforts.

Il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait lessivé, toute énergie avait quitté son corps. Une fois encore, il avait perdu. Perdu lamentablement face à son ennemi. La mafia prônait honneur et vengeance ; il était incapable de respecter une seule de ces valeurs.

_Nous avons mis de côté nos combats_

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas. Le ciel était toujours le même, mais une tête argentée y était apparue. Il croisa le regard empli de compassion du tigre-garou, qui éveilla une certaine colère en lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de compassion. Il détourna les yeux, mais une main apparut dans son champ de vision.

Il la fixa un instant sans la prendre. Il ne tomberait pas aussi bas. Il avait un semblant se dignité tout de même. Il tenta de se relever, sans succès. La main de son ennemi était toujours tendue, mais il persistait à vouloir l'ignorer.

Au bout de longues minutes d'effort, il parvint au moins à relever le haut de son corps, et put planter son regard dans celui du tigre-garou. Celui-ci le soutint sans fléchir.

_Et avons commencé à devenir de nouveaux « nous »_

**« Pourquoi t'es encore là ? » **

La question agressive flotta dans le silence un instant. Le détective baissa les yeux sans répondre. Il ramena sa main le long de son corps et leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel. Paradoxalement, l'absence de réponse agaça encore plus le mafieux, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relancer une réplique virulente, le gris répondit finalement d'une voix posée.

**« Parce que, même si je ne t'apprécie pas, je ne vais pas juste partir sans même vérifier si tu es encore en vie et en état de retourner à la mafia. »**

Akutagawa eut un reniflement méprisant à cette réponse, si innocente, si étrangère pour lui. N'importe qui d'autre serait parti, sans même se soucier de ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant qu'il avait perdu.

**« Tu peux y retourner d'ailleurs ? Personne ne va te tuer pour ton échec ? » **Le mafieux grinça des dents devant ce rappel clair et précis de son incompétence et le jeune homme se reprit : **« Enfin, je veux dire…**

– **Je devrais survivre. » **fut la simple réponse de Ryunosuke.

_Mes paumes vides_

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Le tigre-garou ne semblait pas décidé à partir, pour son plus grand malheur. Ses yeux balayaient les alentours du regard et il semblait songeur. Le silence convenant très bien au bicolore, il ne chercha pas à le briser et observa son propre corps endolori. Son bras droit n'était peut-être pas brisé finalement, il parvenait à le bouger, mais il ressentait une vive douleur au moindre mouvement.

Cela lui rappela la période où il errait dans les rues, sans véritable foyer, sans personne d'autre à ses côtés que sa petite sœur. C'était une période dont il n'aimait pas se rappeler, mais qu'il ne voulait pas non plus oublier. Elle faisait partie de lui après tout, il s'agissait de son histoire et de son passé. Mais il avait du mal à se repasser les souvenirs de cette époque, à se remémorer son impuissance totale à cette époque.

Il l'était indéniablement, impuissant. Incapable de se servir correctement de son pouvoir, il ne pouvait rien faire sinon subir et serrer les dents. Attendre que la situation s'améliore d'elle-même. Et elle s'était améliorée oui, un peu plus tard, lorsque son chemin avait croisé celui de Dazai. Cela avait été le début d'un renouveau pour lui et pour sa sœur.

_Prennent ta main_

Il cessa de d'observer, convaincu qu'il ne ferait que trouver de nouvelles blessures qui lui rappelleraient sa défaite lamentable. Le tigre-garou était toujours face à lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

**« Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? » **La voix de son ennemi résonna une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Ryunosuke lui décocha un nouveau regard haineux avant de répliquer :

**« Je partirai dès que tu ne seras plus là. » **Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Tu refuses d'admettre que tu as besoin d'aide. »**

Il ne s'agissait même pas d'une question, mais d'une affirmation claire. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et qu'il était habituel pour le mafieux d'agir ainsi. Le tigre-garou lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, **martela le bicolore.

**– Arrête d'être aussi borné. » **répondit le détective en agitant la main devant lui.

Ryunosuke le défia un instant du regard, puis finit par poser sa main sur la sienne.

_Et m'emmènent sur le chemin_

Le tigre-garou l'aida à se relever. Akutagawa avait retrouvé une bonne partie de ses sensations dans ses jambes et parvint à rester debout, mais son corps continuait de le lancer. Il espérait qu'aucune de ses blessures n'était trop grave, où il allait être obligé de ménager ses efforts pendant un certain temps.

Il soupira et détailla les alentours plongés dans l'obscurité. Il n'était pas très loin de la base de la mafia. Tant mieux, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes très longtemps. Face à lui, sa cible n'avait pas encore bougé. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se tenir debout, Ryunosuke remarqua les nombreuses coupures qu'il portait sur son corps. Les capacités de régénération du tigre n'avaient visiblement pas effacé toutes les traces de leur combat.

Le mafieux prit silencieusement la direction du territoire de la mafia portuaire, laissant une nouvelle fois celui qu'il devait tuer en vie derrière lui. Ils reprendraient leur combat un autre jour.

**« ****Akutagawa**** ? » **Le susnommé se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé, et dont la silhouette se découpait dans le clair de lune.

**« Quoi ? » **Son ton était toujours aussi coupant et agressif.

**« … Rien, laisse tomber. »**

Ryunosuke fronça les sourcils avec agacement mais se retint de riposter. L'adrénaline du combat s'était dissipée depuis longtemps, et il n'avait qu'une envie : se reposer. Et il préférait garder son énergie restante pour retourner à la base, il ne désirait pas s'effondrer dans une ruelle pour se réveiller dans un poste de police le lendemain matin.

_Que mon cœur me dit de suivre_

Alors il reprit son chemin sans un mot, abandonnant le détective sur ce qui restait de leur champ de bataille. La voix de son ennemi résonna une dernière fois dans le silence.

**« Tu penses qu'un jour on sera capables de se parler normalement ? »**

La question était stupide à ses yeux. Ils étaient ennemis. Il était sa cible, celle que son patron lui avait ordonné de capturer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, et n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Pourtant, Ryunosuke murmura une réponse qui le surprit lui-même.

**« Peut-être… ****Atsushi****. »**


	7. 07 : free day

_**free day : **_ce qui est cool avec les free days c'est que tu es complètement libre de choisir ce que tu veux comme thème. mais ce qui est moins cool c'est qu'en général tu ne sais pas quoi faire :')

_**note de l'auteur : **_C'est le dernier jour de la week, je suis triste :( Enfin, en même temps je suis contente qu'elle se termine parce que ça fait trois semaines que je n'écris que du Shin Soukoku (et un peu d'autres trucs pour 01643), que je réfléchis à des textes sur ce ship, bref j'en ai un peu marre :') Mais bon ça va me manquer d'écrire sur ces deux-là quotidiennement je pense ! Le dernier jour est entièrement dédicacé à **Black Fluff** qui m'a aidée à développer l'idée principale de ce texte à savoir...  
ça donnerait quoi, la fille du Shin Soukoku ?  
(Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que ç'a donné tbh mais on fait avec)

_**disclaimer : **_BSD est la propriété d'Asagiri Kafuka ; les thèmes ont été donnés par les modérateurs de la week.

_Pour terminer cette week, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont aidée et motivée pour la faire : Kookievee pour sa story qui m'a permis d'apprendre les dates de ma week, Emmelyn21 et Black Fluff pour leurs idées et toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue ! Un grand merci à vous :)_

* * *

**O7 - FREE DAY**

* * *

**« Maman ! Maman ! »**

Atsushi sourit largement à la petite fille en faisant abstraction des regards méfiants des parents alentours qui se demandaient quel était son genre. Il était vrai qu'une fillette qui appelait un homme d'âge mûr maman pouvait être perturbant, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de dire à sa fille adorée d'arrêter.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée un soir avec les larmes aux yeux, toute attristée de ne pas avoir de maman, le détective n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait autorisée à l'appeler maman. Depuis, il avait droit aux regards interloqués des gens dans la rue, et aux sourires amusés de son mari à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi.

**« ****Yomi**** ! » **répondit-il joyeusement en prenant la fillette de huit ans dans ses bras. **« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? **

– **Oui ! On a eu le droit de jouer avec la maîtresse aujourd'hui !**

– **C'est super ! **

– **Oui ! Et elle a parlé d'une journée spéciale pour toi et papa ! »**

Atsushi cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

**« Une journée pour nous ? **

– **Oui ! La maîtresse a dit que les parents pouvaient venir la semaine prochaine pour parler d'eux ! Tu vas venir hein »**

Oh, Yomi devait parler de la journée des parents. Kunikida lui en avait une fois parlé, alors qu'ils évoquaient sa profession passée et les souvenirs qu'il en gardait. Les parents étaient invités à venir à l'école de leurs enfants pour expliquer le métier qu'ils exerçaient.

Expliquer son métier à des enfants… Cela ne lui posait pas de problème particulier cependant…

**« Papa va venir aussi hein ? » **renchérit la fillette.

Ça… Cela risquait d'être plus compliqué. Ryunosuke avait beau être un bon père, il restait un mafieux. Un membre de la mafia qui tuait quotidiennement des gens. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit très pédagogique pour des enfants de s'entretenir avec un mafieux.

Il adressa cependant un sourire rassurant à sa fille et répondit :

**« Tu lui en parleras ce soir, mais tu sais que ton père est très occupé ces temps-ci. » **La petite fille eut une moue triste aussi Atsushi ajouta-t-il : **« Mais je pense qu'il pourra se libérer ! »**

En son for intérieur, il espérait cependant que non.

.::.

Quelques jours plus tard, Atsushi se présenta à l'école primaire de sa fille, accompagnée de cette dernière qui sautillait de joie. À leurs côtés, le dernier membre de la famille était fidèle à lui-même et observait l'école d'un air ennuyé.

Atsushi songea que c'était amusant qu'ils pénètrent pour la première fois dans une école primaire à leur âge. Leur fille les guida dans le bâtiment jusqu'à sa salle de classe où ils purent faire la connaissance des autres parents.

Akutagawa se prit quelques regards interloqués face à son style particulier, tout en noir et blanc, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Ils saluèrent les enfants joyeusement ; Atsushi était très populaire auprès d'eux, son mari eut plus de mal à convaincre, avec son air sombre il effrayait les plus jeunes.

Une fois que tous les parents furent arrivés, ils commencèrent les présentations. Atsushi nota bien vite qu'il allait détonner au milieu de tous ces parents aux professions stables : employés de bureau, cadres d'entreprise, professeurs, et autres. Étant détective, il risquait de faire un peu tache.

Ryunosuke aurait moins de problèmes : ils avaient décidé de dire qu'il était cadre dans une grande entreprise de Yokohama – ce n'était au fond pas un mensonge, ils allaient juste éviter de préciser dans quelle entreprise il travaillait.

Lorsque leur tour arriva, il les présenta en souriant :

**« Je suis ****Atsushi**** Nakajima-****Akutagawa****, je suis détective, et voici mon mari, ****Ryunosuke****Akutagawa****-Nakajima, qui travaille dans une grande entreprise.**

– **Tu es détective ? **s'exclamèrent plusieurs enfants. **Tu résous des mystères ?**

– **Oui c'est ça ! **sourit-il.

– **Tu travailles seul ?**

– **Non, nous sommes plusieurs à travailler ensemble. »**

Les questions continuèrent avec vivacité, toutes centrées autour d'Atsushi. Le détective était au centre de l'attention, ce qui le gênait quelque peu. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant d'attention. Il répondit cependant joyeusement à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, sur les affaires qu'il avait résolues et les criminels qu'il avait arrêtés.

Évidemment, ces enfants idéalisaient un peu son travail. En réalité, être détective à l'Agence des Détectives Armés consistait surtout à se battre contre la mafia portuaire, chose qui était devenue plus complexe après les mariages successifs de Dazai et Chuuya, et d'Atsushi et d'Akutagawa. Les conflits avaient quelque peu diminué ensuite, mais ils étaient surtout devenus plus complexes à organiser : il fallait être sûr de ne pas froisser telle ou telle personne, de ne pas entraîner de combats entre maris, etc.

Aujourd'hui, ils ressemblaient plus à deux parents qui luttaient pour la garde des enfants qu'à de vrais ennemis. Mais ça, les enfants n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Il poursuivit les réponses aux questions un petit moment avant de céder la place à d'autres parents, et sortit un instant de la salle pour partir chercher un café dans la salle qui leur avait été indiquée au début de la journée. Son mari le suivit, avec une mine agacée.

**« Un problème ? **s'enquit l'argenté, tout en ayant déjà sa petite idée sur ce qui agaçait Ryunosuke.

– **Je fais si peur aux enfants que ça ? **lâcha le mafieux d'un ton ennuyé.

– **Mais non… Tu as juste dû les impressionner. A cet âge, les enfants sont impressionnables. **

– **Tu crois que je fais peur à Yomi ? » **poursuivit le bicolore comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Son mari roula des yeux et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la voix d'une petite fille les interpella.

**« Tonton Atsu ! Tonton Aku ! »**

Les susnommés se retournèrent et aperçurent une petite fille à peine plus âgée que leur fille qui se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire.

**« Tiens, Fuwa ! » **la salua Atsushi avec un grand sourire. La fillette se jeta dans ses bras.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **leur demanda-t-elle ensuite.

– **On est venus participer à la journée des parents, **expliqua Akutagawa.

– **Oh vous aussi ? » **Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux hommes pour comprendre ce que cette innocente phrase impliquait.

**« Tes parents sont venus aussi ? **s'inquiéta aussitôt Atsushi.

– **Oui mais seulement papa Osamu ! Il a fait un numéro super drôle, mais la maîtresse et les autres parents n'ont pas eu l'air d'apprécier et c'est la panique dans la salle maintenant, c'est encore plus drôle. »**

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard consterné. Ils savaient très bien ce que la petite fille voulait dire par « numéro super drôle ». A tous les coups, cela impliquait une corde et un tabouret. Pas étonnant que ce soit la panique dans la salle. Le détective aux cheveux gris confia Fuwa à son mari et partit en vitesse en direction de la salle de classe de la fillette, tandis que Ryunosuke sortait son téléphone pour prévenir Chuuya.

Le rouquin allait probablement arriver rapidement, prêt à frapper son mari pour avoir (encore) tenté de se suicider devant des enfants innocents. Il allait sûrement venir accompagné de ses subordonnés, car il devait être en train de travailler en ce moment même. Du coup, ils allaient semer la panique dans toute l'école car une bande d'hommes en costume et lunettes noirs et une arme dans chaque main n'était pas forcément rassurant.

En voyant cela, les professeurs allaient sûrement appeler la police pour leur signaler une intrusion de la mafia ; et les policiers, réputés pour leur efficacité allaient contacter l'Agence pour qu'ils s'occupent des mafieux car ils avaient compris depuis des années que seule l'ADA pouvait arrêter la mafia sans trop de dégâts.

La totalité de l'Agence allait donc débarquer à son tour, et le calme n'était pas prêt de revenir dans l'école, vus les énergumènes qui peuplaient l'organisation gouvernementale. Si l'école primaire ne portait pas plainte après ça...

Il soupira. Il imaginait cette journée des parents plus paisible. Mais il ferait avec. C'était son quotidien après tout. Et, il ne le détestait pas tant que ça.


End file.
